With modern electronic devices, it sometimes occurs that a user desires to wirelessly display content, such as video, audio, and/or graphics content, from one electronic device on another electronic device. In many instances, the ability to convey the content wirelessly is also desired. Generally speaking, in such a wireless display system, a first wireless device “source device” may provide content via a wireless link to a second wireless device “sink device” where the content can be played back or displayed. The content may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at a display of the sink device simultaneously, also known as display or screen mirroring.
By utilizing wireless capabilities to form a wireless connection between the two devices, a source device can take advantage of better display and/or audio capabilities of a sink device (e.g., a digital television, projector, audio/video receiver, high-resolution display, etc.) to display content that is initially stored in, or streamed to, the source device. As the demand for such technologies continues to increase, research and development continue to advance and enhance the user experience.